The Learning Curve
by TheCrimsonQuill579
Summary: "How could he do this! I trusted him..." A story of how when the unforgivable happens you return with a Vengeance! Follow the story of a Khajiit once left alone as she travels the land of Skyrim avenging those who have fallen... Rated T for Violence/Death
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

The pale sun sank slowly behind the tall, vast, brutal looking mountains that bordered the horizon. It had been one of those rare days where snow failed to fall and the sun had been exceptionally warmer. It had also been one of the seriously (and I mean seriously) rare days where the patrolling guards didn't sneer or mock us as we tried to make our living selling the various goods we had to local passers by and wandering adventurers. As usual I spent that day polishing my armour, keeping an eye out for any threats and staring at my reflection who stared confidently back at me. The image was slightly distorted making my bright silver eyes appear bulging and showing clearly the contrast against my dark fur which if you looked closely enough had dark grey spots which emphasised my lithe body.

Ever since I was very young I have traveled with Ri'saad and the other Khajiit merchants Atahbah, Ma'randru-Jo and their Protector Khayla. At First I helped out selling the items with them but when they discovered my natural talent with a weapon I started getting training from Khayla. Some years later we ran into some trouble with Bandits and Khayla didn't make it out and so I had to take her place. I would give my life for them as they had become my family since they took me in after my parents were killed by Thalmor agents that remained after the Great War in a raid on my village in Elsweyr. When travelling they have a joke where if they can't see my they say "wheres my shadow gone?" due to the fact my fur is jet black and my movements silent. I like to have fun by sneaking up on them and seeing them jump a foot into the air. It's the little things that make a life on the road slightly easier.

The night began to creep over us we arrived at out resting spot for the night, a small village known as Rorikstead. As they started to settle down I decided to stay on guard through the night, making sure no trouble arose. I settled down on a rock nearby and started scanning the surrounding area for potential hiding spots that needed to be watched carefully. Suddenly a voice sounded from behind me.

"Our little security alarm staying up all night again?"

_Oh what does he want!_

Turning I met the gaze of Ma'randru-jo who was leaning lazily against the trunk of a tree, a mocking smirk on his face.

"You can mock allllll you want but you'll thank me when your still breathing in the morning" I snapped, severely annoyed as I shot him a Glare. The smirk dropped from his fawn and grey face and he was clearly taken aback by my tone.

"whoa, sorry... Didn't mean to get to you" he apologised.

"No I'm sorry, you just startled me I guess" I replied my eyes softening.

"Nah it's ok your just in the zone I get it, I'm going to head back to the others now Ri'saad will probably need help moving stock around..." He chuckled quietly "See you in the morning Rivani" he gave me a warm smile as he turned and walked towards the tents, leaving me once more to the silence of the night.

* * *

**Hi if your reading this then you have either read this chapter (Yay!) or skipped down to the bottom for some reason (Shame on you people ;) just kidding)**

**If you have read it then thanks and please Review to give feedback and leave comments on it so I know what to improve :D**

**The next chapter should be up soon as it is already written it just needs typing up!**

**- Crim (TheCrimsonQuill579)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Battle Cry

We hit the road again in the morning and since there had been no trouble that night I was feeling quite relaxed. I sat up on top the caravan next to Ri'saad while Ma'randru-jo walked alongside, taking over my duties for the morning. By sundown we reached the outskirts of the ancient stone city named markarth and set up camp near the solid stone bridge that stretched across the river. This spot was undisturbed as guards didn't come down here much, so we were left in peace for the night.

The next morning, just as the sun began to peek through the towering mountains that surrounded us, we gathered our supplies and headed up the worn down path to the city gates. As it was early there was little activity so we were able to creep our way up without being detected. My eyes scanned the giant stone wall that bordered the city and quickly found their prize. A small hole. This hole, though a struggle for others to fit through, posed no trouble for us as we maneuvered our way through it, thankful for out flexible bodies.

Slinking through the streets we came to a small alleyway deep in the city and set up a small stall, big enough to hold out stock but small enough not to be easily seen (especially after I had disguised it by moving rocks and boulders around it). Since the others were best suited to trading and let's just say I wasn't I went out into the market place and started to gather some customers from the sparse amount of people out and about. After a few hours I grew restless and went to the inn for a drink ( though not before checking on the others first). The Silver-Blood inn was quite a good inn; which was lucky as it is the only inn in the city and the majority of the people who worked there were quite hospitable.

When I stepped inside I was relieved at how there was a minuscule amount of natural light; with only candles and a stone fireplace to light the main room. The eyes of a khajiit are extra sensitive and enables us to see in the dark, which is an advantage (especially for me) but however can also be a burden as the daylight can some times become a bit too much to handle.

I sauntered up to the bar and, after waiting patiently through an argument between the inkeeper kleppr and his wife Frabbi, ordered a generous amount of spiced wine, (the smell of it alone made my taste buds tingle with excitement). After I downed the sweet yet spicy liquid I relaxed into my seat, my mind a blissful fuzzy haze. Suddenly a blood curdling scream ripped through the air, snapping me out of my drunken state.

Grabbing my weapons I bolted outside ears flicking frantically to locate the scream. I didn't need to search for long as when I stepped outside the scene that played before my eyes was utter carnage. People lay dead or dying on the ground, some civilians, others wearing tribal headdresses and armour.

_The Forsworn!_

Adrenaline began to pound through my veins as I raced through the screams of terror and clashing of weapons towards the small street in which the stall was placed. I clutched my weapons tightly and kept to the shadows, trying to remain undetected by the enemy. When I arrived the sight stopped me in my tracks and my blood ran cold. The stall was completely destroyed and all the goods lay scattered, some lit on fire. My head and ears spun frantically this way and that searching, hoping, praying I wasn't too late. A flash of light caught my attention and turning I saw the still form of Ma'randru-jo, his lifeless eyes staring eternally into the dark abyss. Tears pricked my eyes but I pushed them back, determined to find the others.

Continuing down the destroyed street my mind raced with thoughts:

_Why is this happening?!_

_Who is behind this?!_

_Oh Please not let me be too late!..._

* * *

**Another chapter down :) sorry it's been a while I've got 3 stories on the go at once and I have to practise dance a lot for my upcoming exams so my days are full :3 I have chapter 3 and 4 already written so they just need typing up now :D **

**please review as it means a lot to me and will show me that people are actually reading this story so will motivate me to continue it!**

**- Crim (TheCrimsonQuill579)**


End file.
